Problem: How many ways can we put 3 math books and 5 English books on a shelf if all the math books must stay together and all the English books must also stay together?  (The math books are all different and so are the English books.)
Explanation: First we arrange the 2 groups of books; there are $2!$ ways in which we can do this.  Then we can arrange the 3 math books in $3!$ ways and the 5 English books in $5!$ ways.  Therefore, there are $2! \times 3! \times 5!=\boxed{1440}$ ways to arrange the books.